starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravi Dhawan
|image=Ravi Soldiers Comic1.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction=Duskers (formerly) Tiger's Claw |gender= |birth= |death= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |job=Entrepreneur Marine Mercenary Leader of the Tiger's Claw |family= }} Ravi Dhawan Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. is a childhood friend of Shivani Singh, who works for contacts in the Fringe worlds.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers '''1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. He leads the mercenary company Tiger's Claw. Biography Dhawan grew up alongside Shivani Singh, in a poorer community of Augustgrad, Korhal. His parents lived in Augustgrad, but were unable to rely on the Terran Dominion for support. After quitting school, Dhawan ran with a group named the Duskers, but quit it to pursue opportunities in the Fringe Worlds. He became the head of a mercenary group called Tiger's Claw.Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 3''' (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. When Singh graduated from Styrling Memorial Officers Academy to join the Dominion Armed Forces, Dhawan showed up to congratulate her. After briefly catching up, he gave her his contact info should she never need anything from him. Singh warned him they could end up on opposite sides of a conflict in the future. Singh was deployed to Cavir, but after a difficult situation with the miners and zerg on the world continued to escalate, she contacted Dhawan, having lost faith in the Dominion forces there. Dhawan agreed to send mercenaries to aid her in their situation, and that she could not afford to pay what they were worth. However, he said that he would owe him a favor as a Dominion officer at such a fringe posting. Ravi arrived with a detachment of marines and bengals to find Camp Pitcairn under attack by the zerg. Ravi said that the price just went up with the zerg's involvement. Kelso and his illegal miners stated that they would not leave, and Ravi pointed his weapon at the miners. However, tensions were disrupted when it was a revealed that a massive wave of zerg was descending on their base.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers '''3 (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. It was estimated that they would reach the base in ten minutes. Singh went to suit up in her CMC armor, and Ravi followed her, intent on negotiating his "terms of service." He reiterated that he would take the miners off-world in exchange for a "friend"—one who would look the other way and cover for him when the situation called for it. Singh was less than impressed, but Ravi pointed out that she didn't have a choice, and she agreed to his demands. Ravi and his mercenaries engaged the zerg while they evacuated the colonists into ships. The miners questioned whether the mercenaries would sell them off, and Singh questioned whether Dhawan would actually do that, which he couldn't confirm. When Singh and Dhawan disagreed over whether they'd stay and fight, Singh put a gun to him, saying if they stayed to fight the zerg she would give him total access to Cavir and her base. Meanwhile an ultralisk busted through their wall, and shaken, Dhawan agreed to fight with them. Dhawan sent Singh the camera feed of his ships, allowing her to see the zerg changing tactics and pinpoint the queen leading them. Soon they were able to bombard the queen, cutting off the attack and forcing the zerg to retreat, but at the cost of a massive loss of life. Dhawan and his Tiger's Claw stayed to help rebuild the base. True to her word, Singh allowed them to utilize Camp Pitcairn for their illegal activities, and used Park as her contact between her and Dhawan. References Category:Terran characters in Soldiers Category:Terran criminals Category:Terran mercenaries Category:Terran marines